


【先婚后爱】祭坛之下(8/9)

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955629





	【先婚后爱】祭坛之下(8/9)

全圆佑好生气，权顺荣也好生气。他们谁也不想搭理彼此了。  
起因简单得不得了，部落内有个著名懒汉，平日里既不放牧、也不种庄稼，更没有手艺，平日里靠小偷小摸为生。他父亲是位声名卓著的武士，立下不少战功，却因一场风寒早早去世。孤儿寡母苦苦挣扎，怎奈他不思进取，活活气死了母亲。偶尔顺手偷些奶酪肉干充饥，同族人可怜他便也放过了。然而最近他却犯了一幢大案——趁着夜色深沉，偷了一位姑娘的爱马杀来吃了。这匹老马从还是马驹时便陪伴在姑娘身边，即使垂垂老矣，姑娘也从未忍心抛弃它。同族人得知后怒不可遏，十几个人连同过去的罪状一一列举，恳求严惩这位惯偷。全圆佑本可怜他丧失双亲无路过活，罚了他几十大板了事，可是族人不依不饶，只得把他扔到了索夏最北端的驻地戍守，永生不得回还。

“怎么这么狠心……”权顺荣听说后念叨了很久，“光天化日之下打一顿也就罢了，死了都不许回来么！”  
“我倒愿意打一顿就结了呢，你是没看到那天营帐外跪了一地男女老少的模样。不知道的还以为我死了呢。”全圆佑一边翻书一边气不打一处来，“流放又怎样，军营里苦些，却也足吃足喝。就这样还有人骂我胆小，是我父亲早就把他杀了呢。”  
“军营算什么好地方！”权顺荣一听这两个字又想起孩子们来。他们的大儿子身体弱些，也不爱跑跳，读书习字倒是总得先生赞赏；小儿子却活像只小狗熊，活泼健壮，在外面跑一天也不肯回来看书，骂也不是、打也心疼，真不知拿他怎么办。更可气全圆佑对这种行为纵容得很，大清早就偷偷骑着马逃了学、射只鸟儿拎回来，全圆佑立刻把新制的弓奖给了他。看着小儿子欢呼雀跃背着弓跑走的模样，权顺荣只剩下叹气了。“你的好儿子，一句书也不肯念，最近迷上了兵士们混着，练武也就算了，学了满口脏话回来。趁早叫他们别理会他了！”  
“学便学了，大了就知道什么该说什么不该说了。”全圆佑心里烦得看不进去，干脆把书一丢，“倒是老大让人发愁，天天在屋里窝着，一换季便咳嗽起来，这么大的孩子连拉个弓都憋得满脸通红，不像样子。我还指着老二接班，军队喜欢他再好不过了，你又何苦老是逼着他读书。对了，上次有人请你去给驱疫病，怎么样了？”  
“你还说呢！”权顺荣火冒三丈，“死几只羊再平常不过了，三天两头地折腾我，光骑马就得骑上半天！”  
“无非去一趟，那家人就是胆小多事些，你又何苦这么大怒气。”  
“下次再让我去，你便派那些巫师老头子去，”权顺荣用梳子狠狠地刮头发上的结，却撤掉了一团，“他们白了胡子，想必更灵验些！”  
“这些事本来是你分内，推到他们头上做什么？”  
“我分内！”权顺荣丢了梳子站起来，“你婚娶之前谁做这些？”  
“我婚娶之前日日都在打仗，谁还管羊死活。”全圆佑想起之前这些事都是他母亲一一去做，心里不痛快起来，“偏你话多。”  
“好，”权顺荣拢好头发塞进帽子里，蹬上靴子便下了床，“我是不会再去了，谁话少你便给谁做去！”

晚上吵架之后两个人便各自忙碌，谁也没心情理会谁。权顺荣还是去了那家焚香驱病，每次驱疫病都得把脸涂得五颜六色，顶着这张大花脸，他真是恨不得一个人也别遇见。全圆佑没改变驱逐那位懒汉的主意；倒是亲自去提醒了军士们一句“小孩子不懂事，劳烦各位多多担待”，话还没说完，小儿子就从他背后猛跳上来趴在他背上，大喊着“我抓了只大狐狸”，便把毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴塞到他眼前。全圆佑一看见儿子，早忘了要说的话，兴高采烈地把他托到脖子上，要他说说怎样抓来的。  
掐指一算，今年是全圆佑继位第八年，该去神庙祭祀，叩谢神灵保佑。按例小孩子是不许去的，权顺荣几番叮嘱也放心不下。大儿子倒是没什么，小儿子听说他要出门，乐得藏不住，只怕是要淘翻了天。  
“我要走，你可是没人管了！”权顺荣在他小脸上轻轻拧了一把，“可不许一个人上林子里胡闹！”

凌晨临行几番不舍，夕阳西沉时到了神庙里倒也忘了。神庙建在半山腰，云雾缭绕间显得格外巍峨。简单拜了一拜便在厢房歇下，后面运送祭品的车马尚有大半天要走。  
驻地仍是夏意十足，山里却一片秋色，夜间更是冷得很。打点行装时权顺荣赌气不许全圆佑帮忙，如今只看着那薄薄的被褥发呆。全圆佑站在一旁暗笑，叉着手看他，就等他开口说要和他一床睡。  
“行了，”全圆佑最后还是先开了口，不然权顺荣鼓着嘴眼泪都要憋出来了，“那样睡觉迟早要冻病了。我们一处睡了事。”  
“不是不行么……”权顺荣坐在床沿上出神。  
“什么行不行的，”全圆佑想起巫师们那些乱七八糟的规矩便腻味，权顺荣还偏老老实实地相信，“我就是我爹娘来祭祀时怀上的，最后兄弟姐妹们都死了，偏我命硬。明天早起，现在自然是老老实实睡觉。”  
“这话可不能乱说！”权顺荣跳起来捂他的嘴，“说了要出事的……”  
“迷信死你了。”全圆佑捏了捏他的鼻子，“就知道你这小傻子没见过世面，包里还有一床被子，冷了自己拿。”

这一晚全圆佑睡得非常煎熬。先是权顺荣抢走了他的被子，把自己裹成一个巨大的茧，又嫌热把被子踢了。捡上来两次盖好，权顺荣睡梦中却抱着他不撒手，如同抱着个暖炉。盖着被子自己热得睡不着，掀了又怕权顺荣感冒。半盖半不盖地勉强睡着了，权顺荣却整个人窝进了他怀里，八爪鱼似地手脚缠上来。他的手臂和胸脯都光洁柔软，蹭得全圆佑难以入眠。要不是心疼他明天事多，非要把他弄醒不可。  
“小混账，偏折磨我……”全圆佑早上醒来时喃喃地骂。  
权顺荣恍若未闻，在镜子前顾盼，回头问他，“怎么感觉怪怪的，是不是什么地方画坏了？”  
晨光映衬着权顺荣雪白的脸，一点胭脂将眼尾和嘴唇染得淡红，再加上一身素色礼服，真是恍若雪山上走下来的仙子。  
“这里。”全圆佑认真地说，“闭眼睛。”  
权顺荣乖顺地闭上眼睛，仰起脸等着全圆佑帮他重新上颜色。等待良久，却仍未等来笔落在脸上的触感，正欲睁眼却被扳住了下巴。  
“好漂亮，”全圆佑用力地亲他，他清晰地感觉到嘴唇上的胭脂已经被蹭到了嘴角。“怪就怪在你太好看，神都要嫉妒你了。”  
“别……”权顺荣推他的肩膀，却引得全圆佑把他的背拥得更紧，“来不及重新穿衣服了……”  
“来不及就不要重新穿，”全圆佑轻轻一拉就拽松了背后的带子，将层层叠叠的薄纱堆到他胸口上，低沉的声音在晨间的微光里蛊惑力十足，“自己抱着就好。”  
“不要弄到衣服上啊……”权顺荣在这个漫长的亲吻里晕晕乎乎，被放倒在床上时才恢复一点理智，但很快又沦陷在全圆佑温柔的抚弄里，忍不住更用力地回吻。  
“不会的，”全圆佑跪在地上握着他粉红色的阴茎一下一下地吮吸，另一只手把他的腿分的更开，“全都射进去给你，好不好？”  
啾啾的水声让权顺荣失去了回答的力气。他的脸泛起不因胭脂的绯红，耳朵也变得滚烫起来。权顺荣探出手轻轻穿过全圆佑乌黑的卷发，全圆佑发出一点轻轻的叹息。  
“八年了，”全圆佑缓慢地顶进去时看着他的眼睛说，“顺荣一点都没有变，软绵绵的。”  
“但是你变了好多好多——啊——”权顺荣挣扎着想推全圆佑，礼服就垂落在腰腹上，“过去那么小心……现在……现在成了无赖——好舒服，那里……”  
“你呢？”全圆佑握着他的光洁的小腿，俯身吮吸他的双乳，引得权顺荣惊呼着抓起衣服，“被无赖操，喊着舒服……知不知道我们隔壁就是索夏最古老的神，他们都在看着你的模样呢。”  
“看不到的，”权顺荣摇着头否认，泪水在眼眶里堆积起来，“没有的……唔……”  
“权顺荣，”全圆佑一面压着他顶弄出声响，一面在他的乳房上落下吻痕，“你真的好坏啊，在神的面前勾引我，还这么不知廉耻地叫——不许松手，你难道想把水溅上去吗？穿着这样的礼服去献祭？”说着他便停止了动作，缓慢地退出来，探进手指勾出透明粘腻的液体，拉出一道丝线举到权顺荣眼前，“看看你自己的样子，这里是神庙，可是还是流出这么多水来了……”  
权顺荣慌张地哭了，“要滴下来了……”，他急迫地把衣服向一边拢起来，试图转过身去。 “啊，真的。”全圆佑按住他的肩膀，把汁液涂在了他的脖颈上，“我有好办法呢——怎么这么着急？”他拍开权顺荣急切地探下去试图自慰的手，“第一次我们不就说好了吗，只可以被我操射？在祭坛面前撒谎，会被惩罚呀。”  
“圆佑……”权顺荣觉得阴茎涨的发痛，后面又空空荡荡地等待被填满，一颗大眼泪冒了出来，“马上就来不及了呀！” 他觉得自己像一只无力的祭品，只能任凭全圆佑这个坏心眼儿的神吃干抹净。  
“不会的。”全圆佑挑挑嘴角，从容地躺下了，“我是不一定要去的，着急的话不如就这样自己过去，顶着这样花掉的妆、湿漉漉的皮肤和衣服，你看好不好？”  
“不行……”权顺荣爬起来讨好地亲他，“圆佑帮帮我吧……”  
“那你上来，”全圆佑好整以暇地枕着手臂，“自己也动动。昨天晚上被你折磨得好累，现在一点力气也没有了。”  
权顺荣的脸羞得通红，犹豫了几秒，看了看窗外渐渐升起的太阳，还是缓慢地扶着全圆佑的阴茎一点一点骑了上去。谁知全圆佑突然一顶，准确地顶到了敏感处，权顺荣被突如其来的快感袭击得软了身子，也没力气管什么衣服了，只伏在全圆佑胸口上大口大口地喘息。  
全圆佑却没有一点着急的样子，有一把没一把地揉弄着权顺荣的屁股和腿根，只等着权顺荣自己动。权顺荣缓过一口气，看全圆佑一点要帮忙的意思也没有，勉强支撑起身子，费力地摇晃起来。  
“呀，怎么这么慢，”全圆佑坏心地顶了一下，权顺荣几乎要歪倒，“你一直不出去，巫师们来敲门了可怎么好？想让他们听听你的叫声吗？”  
“圆佑……”权顺荣一手捧着衣服，一手撑在全圆佑的腿边，在快感和羞耻的双重作祟下浑身发抖，“好哥哥，我真的喜欢你……”  
“喜欢什么呀，”全圆佑拨弄着他红嘟嘟的乳头，那里已经在吮吸下变得硬挺，“总是和我吵架，气得我好头痛。”  
“喜欢你……”权顺荣迷茫地起伏着，呼吸毫不均匀地说，“喜欢哥哥每次都干得我好舒服，好刺激……”他自己偶然刮到了敏感处，前面滴出几滴清液来，“喜欢哥哥打我，打一下就觉得我要到了……”  
全圆佑也逗够了可怜的小王后，坐起身把他翻过来，“你都这么说了，怎么能不成全你呢？”他掐掐权顺荣滑嫩的臀瓣抽插几下，出其不意地落下一掌，权顺荣立刻发出一声满足的喉音，“你这个小婊子，偏偏自己讨打……”  
“打死我吧……”权顺荣已经没了廉耻心，把头深深埋进被褥，“前面也……”  
“知道了，”全圆佑看看天色，决定赶快放过他，抓住了权顺荣摇荡着的阴茎，深深地顶撞着，“那你要乖乖全都吃下去啊。”  
“全给我……”权顺荣的声音颤抖着，缓慢地回过头讨一个亲吻，“我爱你……”

祭典进行一切顺利，权顺荣没露出任何马脚，除了走出庙堂时摇晃了一下。全圆佑一副从容模样，问他要不要去山里看一看。  
“你先弄出来！”权顺荣咬牙切齿地掐全圆佑的手腕，“这样如何骑马！”  
“怎么骑不得，”全圆佑抬高声音，“这里算不上崎岖难行，自然是能的。”

山涧里空无一人，清泉从两山之间坠落，如同天河倾洒下来。权顺荣大喘着从马上下来，几乎站不住。祭典开始前他们来不及清理，全圆佑无赖地塞了一颗光洁的玉坠进去，说是这样便不用清理了。每走一步、马儿每颠簸一次，他的后穴就绞紧一次，祭典上只怕多走一些，前面就要颤颤巍巍立起来了。  
“你要看着呀，”权顺荣躺在全圆佑怀里，任凭全圆佑掀起他的衣服把手探下去，“看看你自己硬成什么模样，就只靠这么一个坠子……呀，流出来了，要把衣服弄脏了怎么好？”  
权顺荣张开眼睛，那白色的精液果真淌了出来，沾湿了后摆。管不得这么多了，他想。全圆佑还在一下一下地抠他，说要把里面都挖干净，可是手指却不老实地往他的敏感点上揉。他正要出手阻拦，就发现自己的前襟一片潮湿。  
他被全圆佑玩射了，仅凭一根手指。  
巨大的屈辱感让他想哭，可是奇妙的快感却又让他想发出一点声音。他最终还是沉默了，靠着全圆佑的胸口喘息。

“我不会管祭祀的事情了。”全圆佑突然说，声音并不大，但是在山谷里显得格外清晰。“以后你不喜欢去的，尽管推了。”  
“我也不会插手你的族人事务了……”权顺荣转过身趴在全圆佑肩膀上，脱力地抱他，“我不过是一听孤儿命苦便心软了，可我们都没有父母，谁也不偷人东西过活的。”  
“好了，不提他。”全圆佑拍拍他的背给他顺气，“老二也大了，虽说我属意他接班，希望他壮实些，也不能做个不通文章的粗人。”  
“真的？”权顺荣惊诧地抬头看他。  
“真的。”全圆佑亲亲他的额头，“不然以后哪里去讨这么惹人疼的王后呢。”


End file.
